Que Impulso Ganara?
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Corea del Norte al fin ah logrado matar a su hermano menor, volviéndose por fin la única corea. Años después, conoce a los hermanos Italia: El hermano mayor, Italia Romano y el hermano menor, Italia Veneciano. Al conocer al menor de los Italia no puede evitar recordar a su hermano menor, por lo que empieza a arrepentirse de sus actos. ( Resumen completo a dentro y mas )


**Hi!, antes de cualquier cosa les quiero decir que este fic también sera publicado en Wattpad, también por mi, si me buscan aya estoy como Kisaki Yazmin Motou ( Igual que aquí ), pero lo que les quiero decir es que esta idea no es solo mía, si no también de mi hermana ( Escritora en Wattpad, si la quieren buscar esta como Berenice ), este trabajo es de parte de las dos.**

 **Ahora si, sean bienvenidos a esta loca ideas que se nos ocurrió a los dos, este fic puede que se tarde en actualizar un poco ya que mi hermana empezara con sus estudios y mas cosas por su examen comipems, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado, si mas que decir, disfruten la lectura n.n**

 **Les dejo el resumen completo: ( Ya que era demasiado largo XD )**

 _ **" Corea del Norte al fin ah logrado matar a su hermano menor, volviéndose por fin la única corea.**_

 _ **Años después, conoce a los hermanos Italia: El hermano mayor, Italia Romano y el hermano menor, Italia Veneciano. Al conocer al menor de los Italia no puede evitar recordar a su hermano menor, por lo que empieza a arrepentirse de sus actos.**_

 _ **Con esos pensamientos y sentimientos; Corea intentara darle a Italia lo que jamas pudo darle a su hermano menor: Cariño y protección. Pero no solo buenos pensamientos rondan por la mente de Corea, si no que también regresan con mas fuerzas aquellos sentimientos negativos; por lo cual, solo una duda quedara:**_

 _ **Que impulso ganara?... El amor fraternal o el instinto de matar? "**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo #1: Conociéndonos.**_

* * *

 _Veía sus manos llenas de sangre de aquel que un día fue su hermano, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero al fin, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, al fin el era la única Corea..._

Despertó de golpe, miro a todos lados verificando que se encontrara en su cuarto y no en aquel campo de batalla. Después de verificar que estaba en su cuarto, se levanto de su cama para después tomar un baño y empezare a arreglar para el día que tenia. Ya que hoy no seria un día normal, aunque el no lo supiera.

Aquel día iría a visitar a Russia, mas por insistencia de este que de el, por lo cual debía estar presentable para evitar problemas. Una vez que se puso su traje militar y revisar que estaba perfecto salio a hacer sus ejercicios diarios, después de una hora de intenso ejercicio militar tomo su desayuno, una gran ración de kimchi y una taza de café. Terminando su desayuno salio a verificar algunas cosas políticas que debían ser atendidas ese día para inmediatamente después ir al balcón para saludar a sus tropas.

Terminando sus deberes diarios se dirigió a tomar el transporte que lo llevaría hasta la casa de Russia, el viaje no tardo mucho por lo cual pudo disfrutar del libro que llevaba para distraerse, una vez que llegaron fue recibido por el pequeño Letonia, el cual temblaba un poco por la presencia de Corea.

\- Buenas tardes - Lo saludo, para después inclinarse un poco. - El señor Russia lo espera dentro en la sala - Le indico mientras lo guiaba y trataba de no mirarlo, a demás de no temblar tanto.

Corea no contesto, solamente seguía al pequeño Letonia a la sala de la gran casa de Russia. Una vez adentro se podía oler el vodka en el aire, señal de que alguien lo estaba tomando en ese momento, también podía oler cerveza, vino y te, ademas de algo dulce: Una torra Bancarrota. Algunos olores le parecieron raro, pero no comento nada.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala se empezaron a escuchar algunos sonidos de conversación acompañado de unos gritos y risas.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Corea se llevo una gran sorpresa ( Que claramente no fue mostrada ) al ver que no solo Russia lo espera en ella, si no también había otras cuatro naciones sentadas en los sillones. Solo pudo distinguir a una de la naciones que estaban en ese lugar ademas de Russia: Era Japón, el cual se encontraba dándole de comer un pedazo de tarta en la boca a una persona con un rulo ( Como el suyo solamente que el de el sin la carita ) del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, vestido son un traje militar azul, con sus ojos extrañamente cerrados con una gran sonrisa en su cara al momento que Japón le metía la tarta en la boca.

\- Italia-kun tenga un poco mas de cuidado - Dijo de repente Japón, sacándolo de su trance solamente para ver como Japón tomaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba la mejilla y parte de la boca a esa nación que solamente sonreía mientras susurraba un extraño y misterioso "Ve~".

Russia que solamente estaba observando todo eso con una sonrisa, volteo a ver hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Corea.

\- Corea si viniste, da~ - Exclamo de repente Russia, haciendo que las demás naciones voltearan a ver hacia la puerta.

\- Corea-san... - Dijo Japón en voz baja, pero que fue escuchado perfectamente por la demás naciones.

\- Ve~ Japón, lo conoces? - Pregunto de repente aquella nación a la cual Corea solamente miraba, por lo que había escuchado, aquella nación era una de las representante de Italia.

Japón tardo un poco en contestar, pensando si era buena idea responder o no a esa pregunta, pero al ver la cara de curiosidad de Italia solamente soltó un suspiro para después contestar, no podía mentirle a sus amigos.

\- Claro que lo conozco Italia-kun... - Respondió Japón que rápidamente fue callado por Corea.

\- Soy Corea, el hermano mayor de Japón - Respondió sin dudar Corea, con su voz firme con tono de autoridad.

Todas la naciones en la sala se había quedado calladas, todos ellos sabían que las cosas que el representante de Corea eran muy complicadas, por no decir que eran muy delicadas, que si algo no le gustaba podía cambiarlo o eliminarlo sin dudar. El ambiente se sentía muy tenso, no solamente por las algunas naciones que no sabían que hacer ante alguien tan serio y perfeccionador como Corea ( Mientras que Russia solamente seguía sonriendo y tomando de copa de vodka ), también por el hecho que Japón no se sentía muy a gusto con su hermano en ese lugar, su relación con Corea habían cambiado mucho, para mal ,desde lo sucedido hace algunos años atrás.

Solamente había una nación que parecía no entender al cien lo que estaba pasando en la habitación y fue esa misma nación la que rompió ese ambiente tan tenso y pesado que se sentía.

\- Ve~, Japón!, Tienes mas hermanos mayores?!, Porque no lo sabia?!, Yo creí que solamente tenias a China!, Vamos Japón dime, dime cuantos hermanos tienes! - Empezó a gritar alegremente Italia, mientras que tomaba las manos de Japón y empezaba a brincar de alegría.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, algunos con una gota en la cien, otros con una sonrisa y otros confundidos por su actitud. Antes de que Corea lo empezara regañar por su actitud tan impertinente e infantil, una de las naciones se paro del sillón y fue hasta Italia, para después agarrarlo por el cuello y mantenerlo en el aire con un solo brazo.

\- Italia que te había dicho de interrumpir en las conversaciones de otros!? - Le grito aquella nación de cabello rubio y ojos azules, para después aplicarle una llave al Italiano, mientras que este gritaba.

\- Ve~ Lo siento Alemania!, solo quería saber!, Por favor suéltame! - Gritaba desesperado el Italiano, pero antes de que Alemania le pudiera decir algo, alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo y alejándolo del Italiano, esa misma persona jalo a Italia del brazo, levantándolo del suelo.

\- Estúpido bastardo cara de patatas!, Que crees que le estas haciendo al estúpido de Veneciano?! - Grito furioso aquella nación.

Corea se sorprendió por el parecido entre esos dos, ya que esa nación era muy parecida a Italia, solo que el era un poco mas alto, su cabello era mas oscuro y sus ojos estaban abiertos por lo cual se podía ver ese hermoso color verde de sus ojos, a demás de que el también llevaba un rulo, solo que el de el estaba del lado derecho de su cabeza. Corea no tardo en identificarlo como la otra persona representante de Italia.

\- Romano-san, cálmese por favor - Le pidió Japón, interviniendo para poder salvar a Alemania de una muerte segura por haber hecho enfadar al mayor de lo Italianos. - Respondiendo a su pregunta Italia-kun, tengo cuatro hermanos y una hermana - Le respondió Japón con una ligera sonrisa. ( Cosa que sorprendió a Corea, ya que el sabia que Japón no sonreía mucho, ni siquiera con ellos, que eran su familia. )

Russia que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando, decidió que era hora de intervenir. ( Y de paso salvar a Alemania, que aun seguía en mira del Italiano mayor ).

\- Bien, es hora de las presentaciones - Llamo de repente Russia, provocando que todos lo miraran. - Me alegra mucho que ayas venido Corea, te presentare a unos amigos míos. El rubio alto de ojos azules es el representante de Alemania, hermano menor del antiguo país Prussia - Empezó Russia mientras señalaba al Alemán el cual solamente lo saludo estilo militar. - Ellos dos son los representantes de Italia, el hermano mayor, antiguo representante de Italia del norte, Italia Romano y el hermano menor, antiguo representante de Italia del sur, Italia Veneciano - Le presento Russia a las otras dos naciones, el mayor solamente lo miro con frialdad mientras que el menor ( Que aun seguía a lado de su hermano ) lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Ve~ Ciao! Yo soy Italia Veneciano!, Encantado de conocerte! - Le grito alegre el menor de los Italia, mientras le extendía la mano en forma de saludo.

En ese momento Corea sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, había algo en Italia que no le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba, no sabia como entender lo que le pasaba, solamente miro a Italia muy serio y en vez de aceptar su mano la golpeo, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Esa no es forma de dirigirse a una persona mucho mas fuerte que tu, imbécil - Le respondió Corea con una voz muy grave y seria, a demás de cortante, asustando un poco a Italia que retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Corea-san! - Grito sorprendido Japón por la actitud de su hermano a Italia, claramente no le había gustado la forma en la que le había respondido a su amigo por la cual se paro de su lugar y se acerco a ellos, aunque no fue el único.

\- Hey! Quien te crees para responder de esa manera?! - Grito furioso el mayor de los hermanos, Romano se acercaba muy molesto por la forma en la que se le había dirigido al estúpido de su hermano cuando este nada mas lo había saludado.

Alemania no había dicho nada, pero con la simple mirada en sus ojos bastaba para entender que no le había gustado para nada como le había respondido a Italia, simplemente se acerco a Italia que aun no aparta su vista de Corea. Hasta Russia se había sorprendido por la actitud de Corea, no era normal que se comportara de esa manara con alguien que acabara de conocer. No se acerco, pero estaría al pendiente por si esto se llegara a poner mas feo.

Al parecer este seria un día lleno de sorprendas para Corea, ya que el jamas había visto a Japón ponerse a la defensa por unas cuantas palabras dirigidas hacia otra persona, ni siquiera cuando eran para el o alguno de sus demás hermanos; eso por algún motivo no le gusto para nada.

\- Porque te molestas?, el comentario no era para ti - Dijo Corea enojado, olvidándose de las demás naciones y concentrándose solamente en Japón.

\- No voy a permitir que se dirija a Italia-kun de esa manera - Le respondió Japón con firmeza, no le importaba que se tratara de su hermano mayor, jamas iba a permitir eso.

\- Y porque no?, el no es nada tuyo, nada de ti - Le contraataco Corea, mirando con desprecio a Italia, el cual solo fue ocultado detrás de su hermano y de Alemania. ( Romano tenia ganas de matar a ese sujeto por muchas mas razones pero se trataba de controlar ).

\- No vuelva a decir eso!, Italia-kun es una persona muy importante para mi! - Le grito Japón, sorprendiendo a varios ya que era muy raro verlo en ese estado.

\- Enserio?, Que tan importante?, Que estas dispuesto a hacer por el?! - Le grito también Corea, sin saber el porque las palabras de Japón le dolían tanto.

\- Italia-kun es alguien que aprecio mucho, es mi amigo mas valioso y yo lo considero como un hermano menor y por el, estoy dispuesto a matar y morir, mientras que el siga viviendo y con esa sonrisa que alegra los corazones de todos, estoy dispuesto a todo por el - Le respondió Japón sin dudar una sola palabra.

La sala quedo en total silencio, todos sorprendidos por la confesión de Japón ya que jamas se hubieran imaginado que el gritaría algo como eso a los cuatro vientos y mucho menos en frente de uno de sus hermanos mayores, nadie sabia que decir, incluso Russia estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, el no pensó que unas simples vistas llegarían hasta este punto. Romano lo que mas quería era darle un buen golpe a ese estúpido que tenia en frente, pero sabia que eso era un problema entre hermanos y el meterse probablemente solo empeoraría las cosas, el también estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por Japón pero una parte de el se alegraba al saber eso, ya que si algún día algo le pasara, sabría que Veneciano tendría a alguien que lo ayudara. ( Ya que no quería que estuviera mucho tiempo con ese estúpido inútil cara de patata. )

Alemania nada mas estaba listo para cualquier cosa, la confesión de Japón no lo había sorprendido ya que el ya lo sabia, una noche que se quedaron a dormir los tres juntos el se lo había dicho mientras que los dos miraban a Italia dormir, lo que le había tomando por sorpresa era que lo gritara en frente de todos y mucho mas en frente de su hermano mayor mas serio.

Mientras que el pobre de Italia ni sabia que pensar, lo había sorprendido bastante lo que había dicho Japón, en el fondo se sentía agradecido por saber como lo consideraba, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que esa pelea había empezado por su culpa, por no saludar como se debía. Solamente quería que pararan pero no sabia que hacer, así que simplemente salio detrás de su hermano y de Alemania y se ponía a lado de ellos.

Pero lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Corea era un desastre, esas palabras de Japón lo habían herido, jamas pensó que esto llegaría a pasar, pero estaba pasando y tenia que aceptarlo, simplemente miro a Japón el cual aun tenia su mirada decidida y firme ante el, en ese momento ya no sabia que era lo decía o lo que hacia. Volteo su mirada hacia Italia, pero la mirada que le dirigía era llena de odio, solamente a una persona le había dirigido esa mirada, pero esa persona había muerto en sus manos hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Porque? - Fue lo único que dijo Corea, su voz estaba llena de odio y enojo, pero aun así hablaba en un tono bajo. - Porque lo aprecias tanto?!, No fue ese inútil el que te traiciono en las dos guerras mundiales?!, No fue por el la razón por la cual perdieron!, Porque a pesar de todo lo que te hizo lo perdonaste?!, Porque jamas lo atacaste o te vengaste si el no era nada de ti y apenas lo conocías?!, Y porque a nosotros que somos tu familia nos atacaste de la nada?!, Porque?! - Le grito Corea con su voz llena de odio y un poco de tristeza.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación, jamas se esperaron que Corea comentara eso. Italia que solamente había estado mirando la discusión atentamente bajo la mirada y callo al suelo al escuchar esas palabras. Por mas que le doliera admitirlo, Corea tenia toda la razón; jamas había podido ayudar a sus compañeros en las batallas y cuando se deba cuenta de su error y quería ayudarlos de alguna manera, sus superiores lo obligaban a cambiar de mando. Aun no superaba nada de lo que había hecho y estaba seguro que esos recuerdos siempre estarían presentes, el hecho de haber traicionado a sus amigos y el haberlos herido de alguna manera serian actos que lo torturarían eternamente.

Sin darse cuenta varias lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y en ese momento sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, era su hermano el cual lo tenia abrazado. Italia nada mas se escondió en pecho de su hermano y lloro en silencio. Alemania solo miraba a Italia, es cierto todo lo que había dicho Corea, pero a el no le importaba el pasado, solo quería seguir adelante con las personas mas importantes para el y pobre de aquel que le hiciera daño a algunos de ellos ya que jamas lo perdonaría y el hacer llorar a Italia estaba en su lista de cosas imperdonables, Alemania solo volteo a mirar a Corea con furia, pero no dijo nada.

Japón se quedo callado ante lo dicho por su hermano, no se esperaba eso, pero antes de decir algo volteo a ver a Italia el cual se encontraba abrazado a su hermano llorando, eso lo lleno de furia.

\- Escúcheme bien Corea-san, no me importa el pasado, se perfectamente lo que paso con Italia-kun en esos momentos, el no es ningún inútil, Italia-kun es el nos devuelve las fuerzas cuando ya no sabemos porque peleamos, el nos anima y nos recuerda el porque estamos aquí. Se perfectamente que fueron los superiores de Italia-kun los que le obligaron hacer lo que hizo, jamas le guarde resentimiento por eso. Y en cuanto a lo otro, la razón por la cual hice lo que hice fue por mis superiores, ellos me lo ordenaron y me amenazaron. No tuve otra opción. Se que va a decir, si, mis superiores también me habían ordenado atacar a Italia-kun después de lo que paso, pero en esos momentos fue cuando Alemania-san ataco a Italia-kun, mis superiores les basto eso y olvidaron lo que me habían dicho. Actualmente Italia-kun y Alemania-san son mi familia, el pasado es el pasado y créame que no le voy a perdonar lo que ah hecho hoy, el haber hecho llorar a Italia-kun no es algo que se perdone tan fácil, así que le pido de favor que se retire, antes de que olvide que usted es mi hermano mayor y haga algo de lo que después me arrepiente - Fue lo que le respondió Japón a Corea mientras le señalaba la puerta con una mano y con la otra desenvainaba un poco su katana, su tono de voz era bajo y grave, como si se estuviera aguantando la ganas de gritar.

Corea solo miro a Japón, se quedo callado y volteo a ver a Italia el cual ya se encontraba de pie, pero con la cabeza baja, sin dudar se acerco a el y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, le dio un golpe en la mejilla que hizo que cayera sobre la mesa de cristal, provocando que esta se rompiera.

\- Todo esto es tu culpa maldito inútil - Fue lo único que dijo en voz baja hacia Italia, mientras veía la sangre empezar a salir para después abandonar la habitación, escuchando los gritos de los demás a su espalda.

* * *

 _ **Bien que le pareció?**_

 _ **Nos creerán que esta idea surgió una tarde en la cual recogíamos las calificaciones de mi hermana?, se notaba que estábamos aburridas XD**_

 _ **Bien si mas que decir, me despido, espero sus comentarios y opiniones n.n/**_


End file.
